Wichita's Bad Blood
Wichita's Bad Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 31th case of the game. It is the first case set in Wichita Hill. Plot During opening sequence of Wichita Hill, the teenager named Maika Rees (portrayed by scream queen Maika Monroe) was returned home from brothel to find an unknown message on her mobile. After she got an email, Maika freaks out when the mysterious woman voice said that she comes to kill her through voodoo. When she goes to the bathroom, Maika then discovered that she was pregnant with her boyfriend's child, which means that the woman is coming to kill her for unknown reason. Upon heard a girl and little boy's screams coming from behind her house, Maika goes to check out the sound of scream. She found the girl and the little boy died breathless. Then she heard a woman's voice: "So, you're one who uncover my secret. Prepare to die!" Then Maika turns around and screams in horror when the masked female killer shows up, preparing to kill her off-screen. Following the lead provided by John Flair in Horton, the Liberty Agency moved to Wichita Hill, which had been previously drowned by the floods. Raymond, Fatiha and the player went to the flight training center for pilot training and found the burned body of famous pilot Nicholas Cramput died after crashing his plane during flight training. The five people were labelled as suspects: Kelvin Storms (flight coach), Lydia Ravenswood (collage student), Anthony Delfini (performing arts organizer), Edgar Skye (pilot trainee), and Mackenzie Cramput (victim's wife). While searching for evidences, Fatiha found a voodoo doll that resembles Maika Rees from opening scene then the masked woman, Valeria Voodoo, attacks her after locked the door to prevent her from escape. The player managed to unlock the garden's door that allowed Fatiha to escape. Mid-investigation, Nadia discovered that the Arts of Loyalty fundraiser was changed to be about pilot Nicholas Cramput, since Nicholas was dead, the young minister Abigail Hafner gave Edgar Skye the university of art award. The press unnecessarily caught wind of the murder, and Raymond had to talk to coach Kelvin Storms for a cures to the mysterious curse. Despite these, the team incriminated Mackenzie Cramput as Nicholas' killer. Mackenzie denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. Nicholas had chosen flight performance over his marriage for twenty years, causing him to become alcoholic, but she eventually promising him to stop and spend the rest of his life with her and their teenage son Connor. When she discovered that Nicholas intended to kill Connor under Valeria Voodoo's order, Mackenzie cries over her son's death and was pushed to her limit. She decided to avenged for him by sabotaging Nicholas' plane and Nicholas was burned to death, cause his plane to crushed during flight performance. Judge Pereira sentenced her to 20 years in prison. During Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (1/6), getting a tip from an unknown message from Valeria Voodoo, Nadia advised Fatiha and the player to investigate Nicholas' past. On the flight field, they found a photo of a 12-year-old Connor Cramput. Nadia said it was taken in the ghost town the player had found in Burchville. Believing Nicholas had survived from Queen Jango's murder, the team asked his wife Mackenzie in prison about his past. Mackenzie said the only thing he revealed about his infancy was that their son was killed. She directed the team to the Flight Venue, where they found a letter from Valeria Voodoo addressed to Nicholas, telling that it was his last chance to prove he was survived after succeed killed his son. This proved Nicholas had indeed cursed by the black magic, and Deathstalker had been planning that event for longer than the Liberty Agency had thought. Meanwhile, the team helped Lydia Ravenswood to save her job and gave Anthony Delfini the papers he needed to run the annual Springtown Carnival. After the player successfully helped Raymond invite his girlfriend Chanel Zhang to dinner, Nadia received another encrypted message from Valeria Voodoo, telling the team to meet a woman named Roxanne Simonidis for more information about Deathstalker's "Cursed Voodoo". The Liberty Agnecy then moved to Shaffer Town to meet Roxanne. Summary Victim *'Nicholas Cramput' Murder Weapon *'Sabotaging' Killer *'Mackenzie Cramput' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics. *The suspect takes antiperspirant. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Blue Hawaii. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes antiperspirant. *The suspect drinks Blue Hawaii. *The suspect has a plane stamp. *The suspect's blood type is B+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics. *The suspect drinks Blue Hawaii. *The suspect has a plane stamp. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows aeronautics. *The suspect takes antiperspirant. *The suspect drinks Blue Hawaii. *The suspect has a plane stamp. *The suspect's blood type is B+. Killer's Profile *The killer knows aeronautics. *The killer takes antiperspirant. *The killer drinks Blue Hawaii. *The killer has a plane stamp. *The killer's blood type is B+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Wichita Hill Category:Copyrighted Images